legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Important Bulletin Although they are both Traveller's Tales LEGO games, LEGO Rock Band and LEGO Battles will not be added as new games on this wiki. I have done this for the following reasons: *Both games do not follow the standard format that the other games in the series follow *LEGO Battles was only published by TT; they didn't develop it, like they have their other games. *The fact that they don't follow the usual game formula will mess up this wiki in the way that it's designed (Characters, Levels, Vehicles, etc.) *In advance, this means other classic LEGO games like "Lego Racers" and "Lego Rock Raiders" and so on will not be added, either. We are, however, pleased to say that we will be introducing two new games to our roster anyway; both are TT LEGO games announced recently that will follow the formula; , the sequel to 2008's which will have the levels of the first game plus six new levels for the fourth movie, slated for a November 23, 2009 release; and , which will follow the first four years of Hogwarts, slated for a 2010 release. These two new confirmations have revived this wiki for a lot of maintenance and new pages, which will eventually die down until is released, at which point I will update all the information, as I will do the same for . Thank you for reading, DarknessLord 20:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC) why not other lego games why only star wars, batman and indy? why not some of the older lego games like lego rock raiders? 21:32, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :because this wiki was designed for the TT LEGO games. BH Why not bionicle heroes? :not a TT LEGO game. DarknessLord 20:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) It is tt,or do you mean the format? :Format. DarknessLord 19:19, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Been reading the wiki, and was wondering the same, about Bionicle Heroes. While it strays a little from the typical LEGO Formula, it retains most of the basics (unlocking things and cheats, free play mode, etc) and it is a LEGO game (Bionicle being part of LEGO after all) done by TT. Just curious, and a great job done so far. EJB :If you want to add all the characters, levels, abilities, and game elements, that's fine with me. But I don't own the game and I'm not planning on buying it and would not look forward to making the necessary adjustments to the wiki. DarknessLord 19:19, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Low detail Hey, could I improve the details and descriptions of some of the levels ect.? Particularly Lego Indy 1 (and two, when I get it) I was looking at some of the pages, and they seem so... blah. All it says, really it stuff like "This is the first level of Lego indy, raiders of the lost ark blah blah ect." I think it could really use improvement, don't you? Not really. As far as I know all of the information is accurate, and it has lots of information; just looking at Negotiations, it has the playable characters, enemies, bosses, minikits, power bricks, stud bar count, the game it's from, and the chapter it's from. I can't be bothered with aesthetics and visuals and images, that's for playing the actual game. As for locations of minikits and items and walkthroughs, GameFAQs has got you covered. DarknessLord 20:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Battles and LEGO Rock Band I read your thing about the not adding these 2 games, but I have an argument for why they should be added, they are still Lego games, and just because they don't follow the same platform, it doesn't mean they shouldn't be added. I think that a LEGO Games wiki should have articles about ALL Lego games, characters, vehicles, Red Bricks, ect. ~~~~ 00:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC)